


Dream Log 2020 TYPE 2

by Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777), Geone (LucidDreamer777), LucidDreamer777



Series: Main Dream Logs [15]
Category: Original Work, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Continuity Heavy, Dreams and Nightmares, Magic, Multiple Crossovers, Mythology References, Original Character(s), Other, Shout-outs, Spoilers, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Geone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/LucidDreamer777
Summary: Twenty Third of the Dream Log series. We had made ourselves dream journals since 2015 and decided to share it. The dreams may contain suggestive themes, strong language, and violence. Any characters not owned by the author belonged to their respective owners as well as no celebrities are harmed in making this. This dream log is just full of pop culture references. Due to mental problems, updates will be irregular.
Series: Main Dream Logs [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/747513





	1. Gravity-Defying Pilot Survivors

_Setting: Earth with magic_

_Time: Unspecified era, possibly 21st century_

* * *

* * *

A frightening scene.

A plane at flames.

Two pilots are trying to gain control of their doomed vehicle.

Their efforts are in vain and they are to accept that the plane is beyond saving.

Their plane is going to crash into the ground by around thirty seconds and evacuation is now a must for both of them.

With their knives ready, the pilots open their hatchet and jump out of the plane. Manipulating their gravity which causes it to fall sideways, they both slam their knives down into the concrete, embedding deep into the concrete and sliding with shudders before it slowly stops and the pilots are safe from the crash, while their planes fell to the ground hard, with flames still burning. As they are done, gravity returns to normal and the pilots slowly stand up, looking at the flaming wreckage that used to be their plane.


	2. MONSTER

_ Setting: Unspecified world, structural description identical to Earth _

_ Time: Unknown _

* * *

* * *

Travelling in a dark corridor is not my style, especially since I am told to just carry one source of light.

With the dark, tight walls around me, the floor is filled with dried crusted blood and darkness surrounding my vision, I silently walk through this hallway…or is it some twisted landscape? I cannot tell, as sometimes, the walls move away that I cannot tell that I am in a room or field, while other times that shows a seemingly normal place with dirt, buildings and vegetation, but it is still very dark.

After a few seconds of wandering, a creature of flesh appears in my sight.

It is shaped like a humanoid, with a bulbous head with bulging pupil-less sickly yellow eyes and an open mouth shaped like a circle, with its thick, cancerous lips forming around the open mouth. With arms outstretched towards me, it lounges forward, while it emits an ear piercing shriek.


	3. Silent Hunters

_Setting: Alternate Earth with magic and intense supernatural activity_

_Time: Unspecified, either 19th to 20th century_

* * *

* * *

The entire dream takes place in a world that looks like it is made of basic 3D polygons, so it resembles something that look like it originates from an old PS1-era style 3D video game. This results in a world with grainy textures in the world, basic polygon-shaped 3D entities and non-existing shading.

The dream focuses on a group of monster hunters known as the Silent Hunters, a group of specialized hunters that were tasked to go around the world to deal with supernatural stuff and entities. It begins with a man, who is sent into an office complex, after receiving some news of random “ghouls” invading and attacking the people inside, killing many. Donned in his military jacket, sunglasses and a silver revolver, he enters into the building and puts up quite a fight in the area.

Several ghouls died from the assault made by the man, while pixel blood splashes in the walls and floor. He only confidently cocks his gun before holstering it back and went out of the building.

And this event soon gave birth to the Silent Hunters.

Soon after the brutal killings of the ghouls, the man decided to create a foundation for all hunters who are specialized in dealing with these threats. It soon expanded, and various members from around the globe are joining in to deal with the serious and vicious magical threats. I remember on how one woman manages to take down a triple-legged magical robot by herself, using her wits to exploit its weakness and sends the robot to crash in several swoops.

With the dead robot on her feet, she quickly takes her time to extract parts from it. Body parts, organs and mechanisms extracted from many of these beasts would sell a huge price in the market, and moreso if it happens to be an even rarer piece. The Silent Hunters are able to gain some additional funding from selling these trinkets to the market, which helps both sides as the sold parts will be studied and tested to gain more knowledge while they can keep cash for their own equipment, maintenance and pay for the members.


	4. Blonde Hair Valkyrie

_Setting: Earth, in what appears to be a Western summer or resort town_

_Time: 21st century_

* * *

* * *

The dream sets the sights into the vision of a woman, walking down on the street, carrying her luggage, her armor and souls… within her body. She is Silmeria, a Valkyrie from a universe from afar. Taking time to give herself a break after all the stuff happening back in her world, she turns her appearance into a regular human, where she is depicted as a blonde woman in a purple tank top, white shorts and white sneakers. Donning some glasses, she heads outside while carrying a light purse, with the wind flowing by her hair.

The outside of the hotel where she stays is not much known, not even given a name. However, it is best described as warm and hot, and people are more frequently to go out wearing light clothing. In front of the hotel is a carwash service, where some people are working in the place, wearing light clothing and not being bothered by the water droplets spraying on their skin. The whole atmosphere brings the vibe of a summertime activity, and as such no one bats an eye when they see a woman in tank top and short shorts walking around. To them, this is just a hot day.


	5. Stalking Shadow Giant

_Setting: Unnamed Earth-like world. Currently suffering from the Shadow Fall, a catastrophe done by unknown arts, bringing forth eldritch horrors and resulting with approximately 89% of all sapient civilization destroyed and humanity in the brink of extinction._

_Time: Implied Dark Ages with Renaissance-like architecture_

* * *

* * *

Walking in the midst of ruins of a modern society at dark night is probably not one of the best time of the day to explore, but I have no other choice. After all, time is nothing and it is just as deadly as the night, especially since strange and dangerous stuff had happen recently.

Holding tightly in my cloak and bring out a flaming torch, I swiftly yet quietly slip through the cracks and rubbles of the surrounding area, using some of the dim lights from the wall lamps that were still on after the great disaster as my guide. I can feel something huge moving through the darkness, which can make my skin crawl. They feel to be large yet doesn’t seem to be right at all. They might be undead or something far more malicious, but all sort of contact with them are lost, making them enigmatic entities that can be constantly encountered in the darkness.

But what is certain is that their appearance is all certain, for I have personally witnessed it when I was rescuing an injured man.

Very large entities, which resemble to be humanoid. Their oval-shaped human-like head with sharp chins are made of black, tar-like material that hardens, and shows gross details such as sunken cheeks, empty “sockets” in their eyes and nostrils and baldness. Their necks are very skinny, skinny enough that one can see the bones and esophagus, which is hardened by an unknown substance, bulging through the thin thick tar-like flesh. The rest of their large body is black, and skeletal-like, revealing bones and ribs. The lower half does not exist, but instead it looks like the lower half of the body is ripped off from it, revealing only frozen torn flesh that stays in motion. They look so lifeless, yet they can thread through the darkness with ease. It seems that they are attracted to sound, which makes it a bad idea to be loud at night.

My breath nearly escapes as I went too close to one of those things, but it seems to lack interest and silently move away. Whatever it is, it must have been distracted or ignored my presence. With a sigh of relief, I continue on my deadly trek in the darkness.


	6. Automata: Digital Combat

_Setting: Unknown digital world_

_Time: Unknown_

* * *

* * *

The dream takes a more digital view, where it shows our hero from the Kingdom Hearts franchise; Sora with his all spiky haired, questionable clothing style and key blade wielding glory. Oddly, the dream presents him in his KH2 self instead of his KH3 despite that this is in 2020. Perhaps that the dream either is more geared to the nostalgic feeling or just outright refuses that the game itself exist due to its questionable quality, in content and player experience.

Setting within the digital landscape, Sora stands on a group of shiny tiles while several of these tiles are floating in the deep blue kaleidoscopic and shiny space. The mission objective is extreme vague at best, so Sora’s just have to wander around the place and fight some random hostile lifeforms in the place, which is honestly very typical in his own universe of Kingdom Hearts. In fact, that is pretty much what Sora will be doing for the rest of this short dream: fighting against random hostile creatures that are vaguely tied to the Darkness and Heartless and whatever crap Tetsuya Nomura is coming it up from his ass right now.

The creatures that Sora is fighting against with are designated (vaguely) to be the digital landscape’s defense system although they would be more fitting if they are placed in a work such as _Megaman_. Cute, short, round and clumsy creatures in bright colors and big eyes, they waddle in the floor, and would happily charge at Sora or summon some deadly retractable spikes. Pretty sure that it is much of characterizing on these creatures, which are pretty basic. Still, Sora would continue on his self-discovering quest of this strange, new world and its hidden objectives, and hope to not run over with the Organization 13 (new or old) or some random villain.


	7. BLACKPINK In Your Area

_Setting: Post-Infected Apocalypse Earth_

_Time: Dawn_

* * *

* * *

The world is severely scarred. Infected have rule over the streets, randomly attacking civilians while they engage in the destruction of society. The surviving people are left into dividing factions; with one trying to survive and bring back human prosperity, the other seeking to run it down for their own agendas and amusement, and the rest partake in apathy and remain neutral to the struggle.

The ruins of a city is seen by the far, where a large group of heroic humans are gathering forces to fight against another group of infected, where they clash with guns and melees. Like little ants from the point of human view, the heroic humans are marching by hundreds to thousands, while the infected are stationed with similar numbers. As both forces meet with each other, they quickly start fighting each other.

The results are unknown, for the view looks toward a group of four girls, girls who are destined to help save society.

BLACKPINK!

Jennie, Lisa, Rosé and Jisoo, armed to the teeth with guns and steel bats and wearing stylish leather, denim and fabric outfits, they stroll through the streets with their spiky humvee. With Jennie and Rosé by the wheels while Lisa and Jisoo are carrying the big guns, they casually wander the streets of a ruined city, where some of the infected are harassing many of its citizens or BLACKPINK themselves. These infected are in either the receiving end of a hard steel bat in the face or some hot lead boring holes in their flesh. The girls are doing one humane and noble quest and it is to defend the public against the infected faction’s malicious actions.

Great is their goal, they cannot concentrate in one area alone, so BLACKPINK decided to spread their members far and wide. Jennie and Rosé went forward to an abandoned school to curb off the infected, Lisa continues to prowl the streets and Jisoo is sent to the farther and rural part of the city, where several people have hold up and stay there while the conflict rages on.

However, Jisoo, surprisingly, is the main focus of this dream.

Traveling with an abandoned car that still has some gas, the South Korean woman travels into the near empty and rural regions of the city. Instead of lush life, it is dry and dusty, with only loose ground on the soil and small shrubs and dried branches lying and dotting around the landscape. The effect of the war has pulled out a great and negative effect to the environment, making things harder for the remaining people.

Eventually, Jisoo reaches into a small outpost, where she stops by a church near the entrance. Few children, in thick bundles of clothing, were playing near the church grounds, almost oblivious and in bliss from the real problems that humanity faced. Jisoo silently smiles and observes around the area.

With an upcoming truck going through to fetch a certain amount of people to a safe haven, all of Jisoo could do is to protect the outpost, whether from bloodthirsty humans or malevolent infected. All of she could do is wait and ready her gun.


	8. Welcome To The End Arenas

_Setting: Earth_

_Time: 21st Century_

* * *

* * *

The dream starts somewhere in the middle of a random and ordinary day, although this day just replaces the entire sky with near ill-defining darkness. In spite of this, light, possibly from the open lights in my own home, is present to provide any details of my surroundings.

There is barely anything out of ordinary in here, so I decided to go back inside. Wearing only light clothing in my back, I calmly open a door that should lead me back to the closets of my mom’s room.

Well, it should have been because I ended up in a different area instead.

When I pass through the door, I found myself not in the closet, but in a whole different world entirely. It would be unrecognizable, but I instantly knew that I am within The End itself. End stones lining in the place, the purple, static-like sky and obsidian blocky pillars. The sudden appearances of humans (?) and Endermen in rows that made it look like they are sitting in row seats, wooden fences and non-End native buildings is something that ticks me off.

Turns out that the place where I was in is in an unnamed city built within The End. The city is expansive, and I found myself within what seems to be a running field or track. Several Ender Dragons are flying by, they probably did it in some way that they look like one of those betting horses or something, sorry I’m not known to the rodeo or stuff.

As I was looking around, I just admit that I am lost. Deciding that staying one place is not going to do stuff in my end way, I went out to find some guide of the place.


	9. NYEEE HEEE HEE HEE

_Setting: Earth_

_Time: 21st Century_

* * *

* * *

This… peculiar dream takes place in, of all places in the world and memory, in my old school. Just like with the previous times when I have dreams of my past, it models itself to the past. Once again, just like the previous times, the time zone of this area is at approaching dawn, as I can feel the faint traces of heat from my skin and the light rays of light from the western horizons.

Unfortunately, unlike most of the previous cases, I encounter an entity who possesses the same attributes, attributes that should not be possible in a realistic, 3D world.

Our favorite skeleton, Papyrus, in all of his monochromic, 2D, pixel-based glory.

Standing in front of me with his usual pose, Papyrus grins while he looks at me. His pixel-based shadow looms over his back, and the impossibly flat appearance just contrast on how the dream is presented, like as if everything is made by the powers of Photoshop. Papyrus gives his signature “NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” laugh, while no sound ever comes from his… mouth.

It looks very surreal to me. A mixture of realistic background and elements and a fictional character who does not possess 3D properties but 2D pixel-based properties.


	10. Performance Testing

_Setting: Earth_

_Time: Unspecified era, resembles the 21st century but with advance technology_

* * *

* * *

Standing over a view of a field, I take my time to do a survey in the place. A green and grassy plain, there are several figures that were standing the place, and some of them are facing with each other. Dragons, magic spells and mystical creatures were abundant, and the whole scenario greatly reminds me of the great fantasy battles that is told countless of times as far as from the earliest times of the Dark Medieval Ages to the modern times.

I playfully tap my cheek with the pen that is in my hand, while I am holding with my notebook in the other hand. Observing by a safe distance, I am taking down notes that I have gain in observing of the battle. While I write sometimes in it, many of them details on the casualties, factions, forces, weapons, magic and skills. Occasionally, it would freeze and I am allowed to take over close and personal looks on the battlefield, where I would also take down notes into individuals that have caught my attention.


	11. And There Is Another Dimension

_Setting: Unknown, either a conjoined universe or the Afterdream_

_Time: Unspecified era_

* * *

* * *

The dream begins when I wake up from the ground, sigh as I slowly sit up straight. Everything is foggy, and I couldn’t find any details from the fog surrounding me. As I stood up, I can hear the sound of grass slightly crunching beneath my shoes and the cool breeze from the wind that is gently blowing in my face.

In my vision, there is nothing but thick gray fog covering most of the surroundings. I happen to find myself standing on a floating chunk of land, which has a small pond, some sand around it, chunks of dirt with growing vegetation, and an oak tree. Everything is styled in Minecraft so the dream takes place in Minecraft, but still the gives an air of mystery, such as where was I.

There is a compelling voice echoing through the fog, telling me to visit the other dimension. Since I believe that I am in this other dimension, I guess I have no choice but to jump off from the floating island. Seeing that there is water down below, I jump from it and dive into the waters. Soon, I quickly surface and found myself in a wide sea, which also has the fog. A nearby long platform made of bamboo and rotting wood is seen next to me and I quickly climb upwards. There were some holes in the platform, and I have to thread carefully so that I won’t fall back to the sea, climb up back, rinse and repeat.

After a few seconds of walking the platform a bit aimlessly, I came across a large island, where it has thick vegetation as well as what appears to be a small community by the distance. The community has some fancy houses, and many are situated close to or within the jungle. Seeing that the lights are on, I quickly move my way to the island, hoping to find some company within this fog-riddled world.

At first, there was no one around, just empty streets. However, I discovered that there were still some people present in this community, it is just that most of them are indoors. I went into a well-light modern tavern to dry myself and probably get a drink, and I notice that some of the patrons look odd due to their clothing choices. One of them is a War Master from Fodlan and the other is a cowboy in tan, orange and brown outfit, and I saw both of them were exchanging drinks. Then again, they could probably just some weary travelers or new residents of this town. Either way, some water or drink would be good for this time being, as I am exhausted from the walking and swimming earlier.


	12. A Party of Sharks

_Setting: Earth with shark anthro race_

_Time: Likely in the 21st century_

* * *

* * *

Taking my deep breaths as I slowly open my eyes, I just happen to find myself in a strange place that took me a few seconds to try recognizing. Days of having dreamless nights due to constant demands from school causes my ability to get rusty. Over time, I slowly remember on where I was and look at my surroundings.

It turns out that I am in some sort of a small resort, where it was built by the beachside of an area. This resort is set high above a viewing cliff, where the small stone fences will let you look through the vast blue ocean and the salty yet breezy air flowing in front of you. By the side of the view are some heavy forests, where they grow naturally and green.

Normally, this would have been called a day at a beach, but I am not interested in taking a dip.

And instead of humans, there are shark people.

Dozens of shark people of different skin color, shape and size.

All of them are having great fun at the resort pools, cottages and booths.

And my presence here, despite that only few shark people look at me with eyes full of curiosity, scorn or suspicion, is alienating here.

Trying to keep myself of low profile, I just silently wander around the resort.

The place is kind of small, which would be a bit too tight for several groups of shark people all hitting on the spot at the same time. But I have soon look forward that it still manages to fit them all. The resort is divided into several different zones; a rectangular area with a large roof where long benches and tables are set while several shark people are preparing the dishes and meals for everyone, a circular building to the left side of the dining zone where its East Asian-style architecture stands out and gives out some sense of exoticism of the resort, a large hut by the right side of the dining zone where its purpose is unknown but it is highly speculated to be a rentable area where you can host parties and events or serves as one of the bigger cottages for people to fill in, and their pools, which are always situated facing to the blue sea and is divided into different levels, some of which is surprisingly deep, and is where most of the shark people are having fun with.

My dark brown boots were stepping on the wet and slightly slippery concrete, where I look to my left and right as I silently observe on the shark people. Luckily, they would never try to attack me as they want to be in peace. But my presence, something that seems to notice me, because I am a human turns off some of the shark people, looking at me with disdain or disgust, sometimes keeping their uninterested children away from me.

It is as if there is a bitter history between humans and shark people. Could they be…?

As I am stuck in the middle of taking my thoughts, I suddenly notice a dark blue shark man doing a cannon ball in a pool closest to me and I quickly move out of the way. Luckily, I wasn’t dose in water as the impact is rather tame, not like the ones where large waves come in, but it is still enough to case some splashes by the ledges.

According to what I have remembered thanks to my inside information broker named Narrator (ha ha), a very powerful and influential shark mafia boss has invited dozens of his relatives into a large pool party for all of them to enjoy. It would be a very good time for them, but a sudden and unwanted appearance of a human in their place might cause some suspicion. I am scared of what they will be thinking of me since I am trespassing in their territory and hope that I can move out of the way.

Finding some clear ground for me and facing to the sea, I spread my arms again and jump, slowly descending fast down before I use the ability to fly once again. This time, the flight would end up taking me to another world, one where a story is yet to unfold.

============================================

* * *

_Setting: Unknown world, unnamed Ondyne village_

_Time: Unspecified era_

* * *

* * *

An underwater world where sentient water-based creatures are living in harmony and peace, these creatures take the shape of cutesy mermaid-esque forms, where their head is a massive water drop with some particles staying around it, while their blue eyes and mouths are placed in front of it. Only a few of these creatures knew any form of combat, and they specialize in water and ice-based magic skills that are mostly done for the show.

Thus, it is proven to be futile when unknown creatures invade their little bubble.

Taking the form of insects, these creatures of unknown origin attack their world, laying waste on the beautiful landscape, killing people, destroying their homes and look horrifying in their eyes. Possessing black exoskeleton and sharp limbs, their lamprey-like mouths reveal cyan insides and their yellow orb-like eyes are scanning for anything that would be their prey and meal. The spells that the creatures are useless against these creatures, and seems to spell doom after all.

And thus, three warriors were sent to this world as an assistance to the locals.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

For a little kid like themselves, they got very hotheaded and went straight for danger. Now, they wish they shouldn’t have been.

Hiding behind a boulder, the little Ondyne nervously peeks through their cover, looking in case of any of the terrible insectoid creatures are at bay. Once everything is okay, they quickly swim out of the boulder and swims far to the right, trying to make sure that she wasn’t getting caught by the creatures.

As they reach to an intersect that would lead them to one of the villages, they were ambushed by a thick-shelled variant, where its crabby claws slam into the ground. Luckily, they are in a far safer distance from the creature and is silently panicking on the perspective of fighting against them.

To their surprise, three humans appear before their very eyes to rescue them. One of them is a tomboyish girl with dark brown hair, slamming her fists on the creature. A man with dark skin, white hair and black armor uses his dha to pierce through the ground and pulls out a giant club of earth and slams it into the creature, chipping parts of its tough exoskeleton. A woman in dark clothing and wearing some strange outer robe that is orange and black casts her spell through her lamp and a fiery spirit emerges from it, where it swims into the creature’s inside and causing flames to shot out from its mouth. The horrible creatures dies from being cooked inside, and falls into the ground in a booming thud.

With the dreaded creature killed in front of them, the little Ondyne is amazed at the deeds of their saviors. They quickly went to them and thank them, with the company accepting it. The heroes, Ajna, Dhar and Razmi, are curious of the situation that the Ondyne are facing with and the little Ondyne quickly leads them into one of the villages, the village that is also the home of the little Ondyne.

The village is under siege by the dreaded insectoid creatures, where their attacks lay many houses into ruins. Together with the humans, the party rush in to the rescue to deal with the threats. Rather than facing with weak Ondyne and their ineffective magics, the creatures are facing against stronger foes that would kill them faster than they could kill their prey. Some of the creatures were bruised and crushed, some where smashed to death by the power of earth and others were roasted in the insides by the fiery spirit.

As the last of the invasive creatures drop to the sandy ground, the rest of the Ondyne saw of the heroes even congratulated them for saving their skin. However, the battle is not yet over as there are still reports of the creatures in the rest of the area, and the party is preparing for another adventure and battle of their lifetime.

============================================

* * *

_Setting: Earth with shark anthro race (?)_

_Time: Likely in the 21st century_

* * *

* * *

Walking with my slippers in the sandy ground, I took some time to look around the are where my mom dragged me into so that I can see the resort by myself…

…wait a minute. This resort, it has the same architecture and design. The pools, the dining zone, the suites and huts, and the recreational building; all of these buildings are placed in their exact position, the same position that I have last saw them in the first episode of my dream where shark people are having great fun until I, a human, show up and slightly ruin the vibe!

If this place is here, then the shark people were here before and exist!

But where were they?

According to the conversation that my mom and the resort’s manager, my mom is planning to rent this resort for a party of someone, probably as a venue for one of her friends. However, they seem to have some sort of difficulty, and I would believe that it is something related to money. While they are talking about the prices, I decided that wandering around would be a good thing that I have in my mind, and that would be something that my mom wouldn’t mind with because she thinks that it can be a good idea if I can take a look on the resort and see if it is okay or fitting for the taste.

But still, I can’t help but ponder if shark people really exist here. Because of that possibility, maybe I could get to see him again…


	13. Live Shark Birth

_Setting: Earth_

_Time: 21st century_

* * *

* * *

This dream takes place in a beach, but it is not any ordinary dreamy beach. This beach is flat, with barely any rising landscape or plateaus in sight. The ground is loaded with various black pebbles that covers any sand or soil, while the faraway shore waves slowly reach in and rock, and it occasionally reaches to my feet, if only barely and in a few inches. I am standing on top of a rusted boat, which has seen better days as it lies by the side of this rocky black pebbled beach. There are also some sheets of ice in the beach, and the freezing air indicates that I am somewhere within the Northern Hemisphere. Luckily, I was equipped with a thick jacket, and would casually look by the view.

Lying by their belly is what appears to be a large shark. It has a counter shade, with the top half colored black and the underbelly white. Rather being short and chubby, it appears to be long and slender, with some extra thickness on the sides as it is a female pregnant shark. It lies there helplessly, with only silent yet forceful “breathings” its only course of action.

I manage to see some humans who are casually walking to it. Equipped with sharp long knives, they begin to start sticking them on the base of her fines. I cringe at the sight, looking at them uncomfortably as it reminds me of the terrible practice of finning sharks. Except that this one is equally brutal and bizarre, as they begin to remove the fin and toss it away. Sticking their hands on it, they pull out a baby shark from the mother’s back, something that I do not remember in my personal memories about shark physiology and just impossible.


	14. Dream Fragment: Trio

_Setting: Unnamed Desert Region, Port Town_

_Time: Unknown_

* * *

* * *

Silently opening my eyes, I found myself standing on my booted feet. This gives me some sort of a weird vibe or feeling, as I am not sure of whether the place I am is the right one for me or not.

I found myself standing in the edge of a desert town, where it is also a port town where boats will land near wooden docks, heat-tolerant plants and trees are growing on the sandy soil that are exposed and people dress in figure-concealing robes and attires, to protect their skin from the blazing heat and devastating sun rays. I found myself wearing some rugged and light clothing such as a shirt, baggy pants and leather boots, while a light sandy brown cloak warps around my figure.

Tugging my cloak near to my face to cover the lower portions of my face, I quickly move my legs to start moving across the town. With sand particles flying lowly from the ground with every step, I focus my eyes into the grand desert that is in front of me, where the unforgiving sun, scorching hot sand and ever present wind will be a challenge for me to take a journey with.

* * *

_Setting: Unnamed Desert Region, Abandoned Desert Temples_

_Time: Unknown_

* * *

* * *

Walking through the desert for several hours aimlessly is slowly draining and exhausting. The featureless sandy dunes and plains provide nothing for me to get excited with, and the scorching heat from the sun is slowly sapping my energy to continue of this supposedly ceaseless wandering, while sweat drips down from my skin and face. If I can’t find any shelter or shadow, I might die from dehydration or heat stroke.

In spite of the heat and troubles, I manage to find what I have longed for, where I saw large and tall rock formations from afar. I was curious, since there also appears to be a wide and open road ahead of me. With a sigh of relief and happiness, I pick up the pace and start running towards in.

Once I have reached the road, the looming shadows of these tall, cliff-like land formations causes my body to cool down to my comfort. Soon, the sand on my feet turns into hard, dusty ground and later into some faded tiled floor. When I turn my gaze around, I found that I am in what appears to be a courtyard of a once existing civilization, now leaving behind only five different pedestals decorating in this place. Behind the pedestals are rows of pillars of what could have been either a building, temple or tomb from the past civilization, while the left side of the courtyard is bare, where it only gives a view of the desert, the blue sky and the hot sun with its rays flowing down, casting a shadow on the pedestals. Each of the pedestals possess an anatomically detailed and correct statue of a man in varying pose flexing their muscles, but all of them lack any human genitals.

In the center of the pedestals is a different statue. Like of the rest, it is a man flexing his muscles. However, his chest and muscles are bigger and buffer than the rest of the statues, and there is a long, tail-like projection coming from the back of his rear. This is far more fascinating yet pondering, why would there be a statue that is far different from the rest of the statues? It doesn’t seem to make any sense and entices me to investigate the statue by myself.

Suddenly, the statue itself glows a bright white light and I shift my eyes away from it, trying to shield it with my hands. Once the light dies down, I slowly lower them to see on the statue… or rather what would have been a statue.

Taking a step down with his bare feet, his bluish violet short fur covering his body while his tail sways slightly and his light bluish violet eyes are focusing towards me. Equipped with a beaming and shiny smile, he raises his right arm and opened hand, giving a short wave.

“Hey, Lucid!”

Standing in front of me is Eric Yamaguchi, one of the former recurring dream characters that I encounter many times before. I was standing there, in a mix of being awestruck, confused and stunned, while I silently stare at his naked features. To say that he is hot would be an appropriate pun for the moment, as I gaze in his body. His arms and thighs have muscles forming on them, while his furred torso has some abs in his abdomen along with some biceps. He lacks a genital, which is a common feature in his species, and standing there naked makes everything both self-fulfilling and awkward.

“Hey, Eric.” I replied back, trying to wave but can’t help and be distracted by his sexy body. “You’re naked.”

Pointing out the fact may or may not be one of the best choices right now, since I am concerned that him stark naked will be a distraction to many different people. Eric notices this, looks down to himself and looks back at me, with a sheepish smile. “Yeah, I know right?”

I can’t help but giving an awkward nod to his question. He gives another bright and shiny braces-laden smile I quickly ran to him and hug. Hugging Eric is some sort of my quirk in this dream, since he is a big and buff Furry guy who just happens to be very approachable and friendly. I warp my arms around his neck, feeling his short fur in my arms. Leaning to his ear, I whisper words to him “You need to wear your clothes.”

“I can’t.” Eric whispered back. “I was brought here naked.”

After a few seconds of hugging, I let go of the hug while my hands are still in his shoulders. Blue violet eyes meeting with dark brown eyes, and I can’t help but smile in front of him as she smiles back, with a wide grin.

“Well, we can’t be staying here in the heat of the sun.” I said to him, as he slowly stood up. “We need to find a shade this time.”

“Ah, yeah.” Eric said, rubbing the back of his head.

Pointing my finger into one of the stairs that would lead us inside a shade, we both walk our way upwards to it. With both of us walking on the way, I could only hear the echoes of my boots, as Eric’s own bare feet does not make any noise due to his soles come in contact with the sand, which muffles the sound of his footsteps. As we continue to walk, I couldn’t help but put myself in a thoughtful position in here.

The ruins are ancient, as if their age is identical to the ancient pyramids of Egypt in the real world, but also they seem to have spells that lasts up to thousands of years, something that I think would be improbable as I think that spells placed in an area will soon decay after a certain amount of time. It may be something that I haven’t discovered yet, but for what is certain, I believe it should wait now. For the moment, I must find myself and my friend some shelter from the blazing heat of the sun, lest we might suffer from dehydration and die in the desert.

I wouldn’t mind huddling in a shaded corner together with him. Several real-world months and possible years for him has passed since the last time we met. I just wanted to connect with him again, as a friend… or even a boyfriend, just like the good times.

* * *

_Setting: Earth_

_Time: 21st Century, COVID-19 Pandemic_

* * *

* * *

Tugging my face mask up and adjusting my hoodie, I slowly climb up the stairs. The place is grimy and dirty, as I could find it typical in the backside of the stadium. However, the front rows would be clean for public’s convenience, leaving behind the scenes quite dirty.

Walking around public with my mask on is a pain in the ass, having some strong humidity will make my lower areas of my face sweaty and hard to breath. With my black hood’s on, I would come across as some loner walking down the street, eying at random people as I am cautious of my own personal space.

While I pass by, something caught the attention of my eye and I took a quick peek on it. In a corner of the hallway, I see three teenage girls, wearing T-shirts, shorts and sneakers. They have no face masks, but they are all practicing on a choreography that is challenging and complex, while a boombox next to them plays loud music with synths, instrumentals and a song in a language that is vaguely sounding like Korean.

Watching at the maskless girls give me a sense of nostalgia. I remember those days where some K-Pop groups led a dance video contest of their fans dancing to the choreography, and it is also where they can be featured in them. It also helps me remember the days where there are no masks walking around, just our faces visible and the air blowing in our face. Ah, I just miss the old days.


	15. 10,000 kills are not enough for the likes of Edelgard

_Setting: Unnamed Earth-like_

_Time: Likely around 1186 Imperial Year_

* * *

* * *

Edelgard von Hresvelg is a young woman who can wield a sword and an axe with no problem and has the strength enough to kill thousand men.

She possesses enough strength to light her own axe with one hand.

Walking through a battlefield in a seaside town, she nonchalantly walks in the field, swinging her axe left and right. With every swipe, soldiers will be slashed, bisected, dissected and cut in half, with their bloody bodies lying on the ground. With every crushing move she dishes out, the soldiers will fell with their lives or heads rolling on the floor. With no remorse or regret, Edelgard uses her strength and might to bring down on those who oppose her and to crush down on the terrible traditions that the church implemented into the people of Fodlan.

She knows that there is a terrible price for her to pay and she is willing to accept it. I watch through her eyes in amusement and wonder, to see that the Emperor of Adrestian Empire is willing to go through lengths to achieve her goals, so much that if it includes pitting her own former classmates.


	16. The God of Hunt, Bats and Spies

_Setting: Unnamed Dungeon_

_Time: Unknown, likely during Age of Gods_

* * *

* * *

The dream takes in a dungeon in darkness, but everything looks like it is straight from a PS1 video game with basic, polygon 3D shapes. Still, the retro-style of this dream sort of entrances me for the moment, since it also has some sense of nostalgia.

The dream focuses on the God of Hunt, Bats and Spies, a large, vaguely humanoid-shaped deity covered in dark brown fur with big, circular red eyes that makes him look like a different or cheap version of the Mothman. Unlike the legendary cryptid, this is an ancient being who was formerly worshiped in the past and is still being followed by his secret cults. And he is quite of a picky tempered fellow too.

Once I have followed through the eyes of a young cultist, GHBS bestows upon him his blessings; the ability to turn to bats, keen senses and super strength. Bats are his sacred animals and the associate power is the most frequently used one as he sends them to spy upon targets of interests, maintaining a neutral ground of where the conflict should lead to, Good or Evil and Lawful or Chaotic. Hunting is also a prerequisite in his following, as they need to hunt in his name, mainly animals that are used as blood sacrifice for him as he can take their essence. Human sacrifices are forbidden, but they are also allowed to kill them if they are part of a “Hunt” (e.g. Criminal hunt).

However, GHBS is also seen scolding angrily at one of the followers, who is behind the cells. It isn’t known why the god is angry at his follower, but apparently, he mentions that he fails to keep with his Hunt, possibly due to lack of prey or just laziness. Either way, he will not tolerate with this and sent him to the bars so that he will be disciplined by the elders.

Aside from this, not much is known about this entity.


	17. Second Chance Too Late

_Setting: Earth_

_Time: Either 22th or 25th Century_

* * *

* * *

Wearing my black hi-tech helmet with neon green visor and my black balaclava, I quietly don on my black bulky armor, designed to withstand a good amount of damage from my body. Today is going to be my next day to meet with Subject #18, and I hope that things go well.

Being a guard in this research outpost is crap. Situated in the middle of a rocky nowhere, there small outpost houses some residential complexes for us and the researches, cells to contain subjects of scientific interest, and a small indoor garden that houses some exotic palm trees not found in any city on Earth. It is incredibly odd, but many of us guards are also tasked in taking care of the subjects. The whole place is understaffed, but the pay is well enough for us. Still, I would go in to any subject except Subject #18.

Especially Subject #18.

Subject #18 is a little creepy girl with long and straight black hair, a red dress and black shoes. She is a powerful psychic, but also an unstable one. Recently, she is being placed under high security and only one guard is allowed for her, which happens to be me. I’m pretty sure that everything sounds familiar, right? It’s kind of that game where an angry psychotic ghost girl rampages around your shit and scares you shitless.

But this is different.

Subject #18 and I… we bonded as friends. A long time ago, perhaps. But one day, she did a very bad thing and pays that price. Now, she is an eternally 10-year-old woman with powerful psychic powers and an unstable mental health while I am a top-class super black ops soldier assigned to her. Seeing her again would make me happy, but instead it makes me feel uncomfortable, sad and frustrated to myself.

I lead Subject #18 into one of the gardens where the view would overlook on a dry valley that reminds us of the Grand Canyon. I stood next to Subject #18, my dear friend that I have abandoned, and sadly frown. Her dark red eyes look at me, and could only see the neon green visor that covers my eyes, and can see my frown due to my uncovered lower regions of my face.

As she opens her mouth, words came out from it and directs to me. “So, what would you want to do now?”

“I just… I am assigned to watch over you, that’s all.” I replied to her, trying to sound detached but her psychic powers would make it impossible for me to hide my feelings.

She doesn’t seem to remember my past feelings for her and finds it strange.

“Strange. What do you feel about me?” she asked, trying to pry through my illusion of professional attitude.

“…just fear.”

“Fear?”

“I mean, you are a powerful psychic.” I explained to her, trying to fake it while I make it. “So, I was thinking that if you get pissed off, you’ll vaporize us and spill our blood everywhere.”

Subject #18 is unsatisfied with the answer but chooses to ignore it. She continues to stare at the view, before she sighs in boredom and walks away. I quietly tag along with her, as one of the duties as my guard for her is to watch over her steps to see that she does not attempt to escape. Hope that nothing will go bad for a while.

============================================

I’ve failed.

It’s all my fault.

There is an incident that happens in the research outpost and has devastating results that emerges from it.

Something bad happens within the research outpost, but I was knocked out in the chaos. All I remember is a terrorist group invading in and trying to steal some important information from our hands. A battle ensues but I was knocked out by a random grunt, and I ended up waking in the infirmary with no less than a faded concussion in my head. However, I discovered that many of our guards and researches are killed in the battle, some of the equipment are destroyed and few of the subjects were killed.

Subject #18 is one of those who lost their lives in the conflict.

I stare at the surroundings, with emptiness in my life. I was going to tell her something, something that I have a true platonic and brotherly feeling to her. But it was in one day and everything is gone. Subject #18 was killed in the chaos by one of those grunts and many research projects fall out because of the death.

I walk around the complex, to continue my quiet survey of the surroundings. Days have already passed since the incident happen and the research outpost has been restored to its former appearance, with newer subjects to take their place. I stood on one of the indoor gardens, the same garden where Subject #18 and I once stood. I cannot help but attempt to hold back choking on my tears, while I am having regretful thoughts in my head.

_It was my second chance… I was too late…_

_I’m sorry, 18… I could have done more…_

Sometimes, I feel like I could hear her voice talking to me, sarcastically telling me that I should have seize the chance. But maybe I am just hallucinating it, or maybe she is really trying to talk to me. But she’s dead, and my only chance to reconnect with her was lost.

I have lost her once and she came back. This second chance is the only thing I have, but I also lost her once again, this time with no additional chances.

I ended up breaking down and silently cry, looking down while my tears well up from my eyes. I am a failure of a guard and there is nothing I can do to remedy that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, this does not set in the SCP Foundation universe, because such behavior is discouraged within the foundation.


	18. Cats are Magical

_Setting: Unavailable_

_Time: Unavailable_

* * *

* * *

In the similar vein of creating a character for an adventure-based RPG game, I am gifted in viewing on what appears to be a screen in creating my own character, though the dream is fixed to only a particular race; the Khajiit.

A group of cat-based Beastkind, I am given the freedom to choose on whatever furstock (breed) I want, which is just right before the dream proper would start. I am tempted to go on with the standard Khajiit breeds (Cathay) or the more powerful and exotic breeds (Dagi-raht or Pahmar-raht) but instead I went to the common yet exotic, the Alfiqs.

Resembling like household cats, they would look in incredibly pathetic due to their appearance being like regular cats. The Alfiqs, as far as I have known, are magically gifted, and are very useful of being spies. Because of this, I tweak my avatar… or possible Agent/Hunter/Agent-Hunter to be a magic-oriented long-range caster. Because they are still Khajiit, they are also intelligent like their brethren. As I have remembered before I woke up, the Alfiq is of an undetermined gender and sex, but seems to be grayish in fur color along with an olive green leather cap on their head. Since this was all I could remember, I am ready to acknowledge of this person as a recruit to the service of the Twin Consciousness of the Dream.

I blessed this Khajiit the name Jo'noud the Spellbreaker.


	19. Worst Highway Weather Ever

_Setting: Unnamed Earth-like_

_Time: Estimated to be around 21st Century_

* * *

* * *

Well, there are reasons why I hate elves in many works of fiction.

The dream takes place in a fast, highway ride in a modern world city, where I am sitting at the back of a fast-moving van, with the doors open. I playfully fiddle with the shotgun with my own hands while I stare at the road in front of me. There are few cars in the highway, which is a good thing because we are driving away from the group that is chasing after us; a group of elves.

Prior to the dream, the team that I was in did a heist, which is successful but also caught the attention of the owners, who were the elves that were running the place. Because of this, the elves pick up their vehicles and started racing towards us, to bring back the stolen goods and as revenge for the heist. To make things even more complicated, the elves pull out a spell that causes rain to slowly started, so that our speed will be limited and giving more elves the time to catch up. My job is simple; shot any elves in the face with my shotgun if they get too close to our comfort. This is literally one of the best jobs in the world because I can finally teach those pesky elves their place.

Just like that one time an elven gang motorcyclist tried to get near to the back of the van with only a burst of shotgun bullets in the face, sending pieces of his skull flying around and his vehicle crashing and burning.


	20. Peace And Then A Rebellion

_Setting: Earth_

_Time: Estimated to be around 25th century and beyond_

* * *

* * *

The dream concerns with two different and separate events; during and after the ill-fated rebellion.

DURING:

This part of the dream takes place in a scrap metal yard, where large hills of scrapped metal towers the whole landscape. The ground is dusty and dry, as there is nothing to grow on its soil. I walk through this land with only a tattered cloak in my back, after having escaped from a rather deadly turn of a peace meeting between the rebels and the higher ups of this wasteland.

There is a peace talk between a mighty cooperate and a ragtag bunch of rebels. Despite of the former, they both dress the same way, tattered clothes with thick clothing, some nice leather, googles and other desertpunk-themed outfits and guns strapped on their back, from machine guns to sniper rifles. The whole scenario went well, almost as if they are actually trying to negotiate with each other, due to the history that the rebels keep on making trouble with the cooperative world by launching attacks and such. It is as if peace is slowly coming to fruition.

Except that the rebels are trying to exploit this moment to kill the cooperate diplomat.

It ended as bad as it could get.

AFTER:

The dream shows on the aftermath of the failed attempt of the rebels.

While the metal yard is still present, the cityscape is slowly expanding up towards its current location. The whole place is reek with dystopian atmosphere, with poorly maintained infrastructures. The sky is darkened by the pollution, and the ground is even more dusty, due to the pollution and heatwave that makes it dry to breath with. The whole place is transformed into a near inhospitable wasteland, where only the dirt poor people opt to stay in this place.

It is kind that hellish.


	21. Vampiric Witchery

_Setting: Unnamed Minecraft world_

_Time: Unspecified era, possibly Dark Age-like era_

* * *

* * *

The dream takes place in the world of Minecraft, where I run across the fields decked with chainmail armor. With a shield in my one hand and an iron sword in my other hand, I dash through the forest and in the small hills, with a dark cloudy weather above our heads. The scumbags known as Illagers have invaded the town and I have to step in to protect the place against them!

As I reach to the clearing, I come across an abandoned farm plot, where there is left of the water from the previous irrigation in the tilted soil and wild grains. The sound of hooves trampling the ground can be heard from afar and I turn my head to look at my foe, a Ravager charging through the woods. The Ravager’s eyes follow my figure with rage, and I draw my blade for combat. Both of us ran to each other and fight, with my blade slash forward, giving a light cut on its front leg. The Ravager grunts in mild pain and charges forward with its horns, which I dodged out of the way.

The short battle continues on, but I emerge victorious. As I am more familiar with its behavior, moving out of the way as it charges does little for the Ravager’s tactics, as I respond to its attack faster and keep dodging or blocking with every attack attempt it made. Eventually, the Ravager realizes that it has been too injured for the battle and momentarily flees from the scene, to restore its vigor before launching its attack against me or anyone unlucky in its path.

As I am about to sheathe my blade, I saw a strange figure standing by some trees, overlooking at a valley. The figure is something like a normal, humanoid NPC of Minecraft similar to a villager, but it appears to be wearing completely white robes with golden linings. The figure also has white skin, which is whiter than the normal villager’s tan skin, and he has eyes with black irises, and has a gag nose similar to the villagers and illagers. I instantly recognize this figure, as this is a menacing vampire that terrorizes nearby villages, and this is my chance to strike it down.

As it slowly turns its head around, I quickly ran to it and plunge the blade into its gut. The vampire had very little time to react and starts dying in the wounds as the blade sticks out in the other side of his body. Before he dies, he speaks of a curse that befalls upon me and that curse will turn the tides of battle, for the good or for the worse. He dies as he turns into a puff of smoke, a death that is given to all creatures in the world of Minecraft.

And then the world turns black.

============================================

When my visions return, I realized that I was lying down on the ground the whole time and whatever the curse did must have knocked me down. I slowly stood up, and realized that my equipment remains intact, so this curse might have been failed or didn’t really exist.

However, I quickly notice that my environment is different. Although the details such as the abandoned farm plot, the trees and the hills are the same, everything looks very polished, detailed and enhanced, as if I am in a world where shaders were implemented. This creates a world where the lighting, shadows and graphics looks so realistic that it can be used as a very high-quality game. I even notice that some of the grass look realistically rendered, which enhances the cool factor. Even if the dark clouds are present in the sky, there are still rays of sun penetrating between them.

While I admire of the scenery, a bellowing roar can be heard from the distance and I ready my stance by pulling out my blade and shield. A large, bovine-shaped creature emerges from the woods, with shackles and chains of their limbs and neck. It also looks awfully human or humanoid-like, with peach colored skin and the anatomy is structured identically with humans, with the except of the jagged mouth, a saddle ono the back and deformed limbs that were designed so that they look like hooves.

So, this is what a Ravager looks like if it is rendered realistically, huh? I can finally understand why some players are disturbed by the implications that the Ravagers are mutilated and mutated villagers. I finally now have additional goal and determination to stab and crack every illager skull in my way.

The battle continues to rage as I ran towards the Ravager while the Ravagers charges towards me, with my blade and its horns ready.


	22. Genetically Altered and Mutated Hyper Zombies

_Setting: Post-Infected Apocalyptic Earth, unspecified Middle Eastern/Desert-terrain country_

_Time: Unspecified era, possibly 22nd to 25th century_

* * *

* * *

The world has already pass since unknown amount of days. I have lost count, ever since I holed up in the mountainous fortress that overlooks a dry desert valley that is next to a city that is infested with horrendously overpowered zombies.

The dream starts in a desert city refuge, at least for the time’s moment. The whole landscape around us, a dry and arid place with only a few vegetation growing, can keep the rest of the infected from going to other places, ensuring that they will be trapped here with us. It would also mean that we are going to be trapped with them, and these infected are more resilient, deadly, faster and smarter than the average zombie in the movies.

Staying for a while in an apartment, it is only a matter of time before the infected will suddenly start jumping and rushing towards us, with every bare teeth and claws in our reach. Because of the fear of how powerful these things are, there are only a few choices left for us when they start to appear; suicide, early movement or just become defiant and start fighting them to death.

With our plan ready, we quickly start to mobilize. I used my flying skills to fly straight back into the city, while the others are going to sneak past through some obscure pass in this soon-not-to-be-a safe haven. Because of the infected, our best bet is for us to quickly be on the move, because those infected aren’t going to tire from chasing us. I even willingly became a distraction of the nearby approaching horde, with the added advantage is that the infected cannot pile up together, so I am safe by a measurable distance.


	23. Words of the Shark Civilization

_Setting: Unknown Earth-like with magic (Undepicted)_

_Time: Post-Unnamed Shark Civilization era_

* * *

* * *

A screen and vision of blackness, with only white words seen in it.

This is how my dream goes by; featuring exclusively in words.

These words, however, are not mostly meaningless, but details of a civilization that was lost in the sea of time, where its fall leads to it extinction and disappearance without a trace.

The words chronicle of a powerful shark civilization, with arcane and technological advances that will put most of the races at its time to shame. Their cities, as described by the words, are marveled with domed buildings, magic towers that dot around in the city walls and within, large and exquisite palaces made of pearl-white bricks that combines the domes and towers and vegetation that were grown in the streets and houses, showcasing beautiful flowers and exotic fruits. The place is also a utopia, where the sharks are free of prejudices that befell over them, and allows between exchanges of knowledge, talents, information and even religion towards each other.

They live a long and prosperous life, and their empire stood strong and mighty over the centuries. Their advances also let them to seek other settlements to join in their cause, through the use of diplomacy that sways the hearts of some tribes and nations. Some would stand beside them, but others were threatened by their power and are cautious or avoidant of them. Still, their empire continues to grow from this day until their inevitable and sudden downfall.

How their world has collapsed, and their people scattered or destroyed is a mystery that the words cannot describe. Because I didn’t read it carefully by the time I am awakened, the fall of the once mighty shark civilization is lost in my fog of memories, with a strong chance that it will be gone in a flash.

Some says that their hubris gets the best of them. Others say that war broke out in the continent and they have been one of the casualties, whether by a global or major scale or a civil war gone terribly wrong. Rumors ran abound that one of their experiments unleash an unspeakable horror that not only endangers them but the entire continent as well. Still, there are also rumors that says that one of their experiments attracts said unspeakable horror and starts laying waste around their settlements before disappearing once again. Rumors and theories were exchanged among the scholars, but no definite answer is given up to this day.

But it is made in a final word that this civilization is long gone, its descendants scattered around the continent.


	24. Great Archer Khalid

This is pretty much an actionized dream that focuses on one main character of Fire Emblem: Three Houses.

No, I had no idea why I am naming Claude “Khalid”. I just made it up and find it fitting.

===================================================

* * *

* * *

_Setting: Fódlan (?)/Unnamed Earth-like_

_Time: Unspecified era_

* * *

In an unnamed land or world, everything is at peace. However, this peace does not last as unknown creatures begin to stalk its landscape, leaving behind chaos and violence, destruction and death in their path. No matter how many they are killed, more of these creatures will keep on coming back in different forms and shapes, giving hard time to even the best of the country’s armies.

With the dream currently setting somewhere in a partially deserted city, a young man in brown skin and dark brown hair appears from the roofs of the buildings, dressed in yellow and brown gear and cape and wielding a legendary bow half the height of his being. He jumps from the roof and begins to shoot arrows at the creatures that stood in his way. Headless deformed giants with an eye on their neck stump, abstract creatures with wings and even geometric humanoids of black and sharp material are no match for this young archer, in which his arrows are able to pierce even the toughest skin that the invading creatures could ever had.

Of course, he never fights these things along. He is joined and banded with a group of similar youth who fought along his side. This includes an albino mage with failing health, a cyan haired heir with a penchant of combat, a pink haired heiress with exceptional talent and inferiority complex and a light blue haired duchess who is a healer and clinically depressed. These ragtag bunch of misfits join arms with the young yellow man to fight for their own country, and to protect it from the menace of the strange esoteric creatures.

Armed with a beaming mischievous grin and an arrow in hand, Khalid proceeds to aim at the creatures, with his bow steady and forward.


	25. The Shadow of Neglect

There were two different types of neglects featured in this dream; Present and Past:

* * *

* * *

_Setting: Earth_

_Time: 21st Century_

* * *

PRESENT NEGLECT:

Feeling completely, I defeatedly sat on a bench in a park of where I stand. Carnival tents, pavilions decorated with festive and cheerful decors to emulate the feeling of joy, and people are walking around having fun, playing games and taking time to bond with each other. What would a sad person be doing in a place like this, especially since the place is very ill-fitting for a person like me?

First things first, I recently failed my exam. This exam is something that I took with great caution as failing it will be a massive blow to my overall grades. Additionally, failing it already blows off my already fragile mentality and kicks off my depression, making me feel worthless and useless. Second, a brat recently stole my sling bag, a bag that contains my money, credit card and mobile phone. Because I cannot catch the brat and the brat’s irritating mother won’t head, sulking in the bench is the only thing that I believe would be good for my now crippling mindset for the moment.

Low grade, no money, no phone and broken and crushed mental health, I just sit in this spot all by myself, drowning in my own self worthlessness.

* * *

* * *

_Setting: Earth_

_Time: Possibly 21st century_

* * *

PAST NECGLECT:

A fleeting, but rememberable dream, it chronicles of an adventurous daughter following her equally adventurous father, as they both travel in an underwater ruin of a city whose name is forever lost in history.

The daughter and father took in vehicles, submarines that will be used for their journey. Their submarines are oval in shape, with orange metals while a propeller at the end of its tail. It resembles like a fish, particularly a goldfish, where the propeller propels the submarine through the tunnel.

The tunnel of where they are is large, filled with many boats of the long-gone civilization. Masts are torn and riddled with holes, the boats are in pieces and a few intact ones are now home to barnacles, corals and other fishes. Aquatic plant life grows on the sand and the tunnel walls, where their leaf-like arms stretch in various colors, designs, shapes and sizes. In a rare occasion, there are also some crystals growing on the sandy ground, faintly glowing magenta, pink or blue colors. The spacious area of this tunnel allows them to eventually reach to an algae-covered gate, made of stone that resembles like limestone but as strong as concrete.

While they manage to find it, the circular gate cannot be moved or open, to their disappointment. As they only wear outfit that is far more suitable in land, they express regret of not coming here prepared but have fun, nonetheless. The daughter and father turn their backs on the cave and their submarines swim by the water, until they reach to an open area where they can safely dock their submarines in the surface.

Of where the civilization lies, is mostly deep underwater. The daughter and father began their journey in a remote island, which has a small forest and a dormant volcano in the heart of the island. However, the island also has plenty of holes around its low-lying beaches and tide-feed shores, and many off these holes would lead to great underwater caves rich with life, treasure, mystery and history. Seeing that they deserve to take a break, the daughter and father dock their submarines in one of the holes that is closer to the mainland, where they can take time to rest before going back to mainland civilization for further preparations.


	26. The Negative Side Effects of Android Girls Slowly Jumping Between Reality

_Setting: Earth with cyberpunk-esque aesthetics and dystopian-like settlements_

_Time: Possibly 31st century_

* * *

* * *

In a distant world, there live a society that is clearly screwed up from top to bottom, with all corners of its territory covered. Although it has a cyberpunk feels in it, any aboveground lore and mentions will be left out in this dream, as this takes place mostly underground. In this state, the dreamer is inserted into this society once more, to collect data of their time they spent in this place.

===========================

The place is dry and cold, probably thanks to the AC that runs in this passage. Although much of the walls are uncovered with the dirt visible, the floor in my feet is made of metal and panels that sometimes feature some portions of machinery in it. The lighting in this place is a bit crude, with wires sticking at the side of the walls and light bulbs. People, many of them wearing clothes such as sleeves, cloaks, goggles, face masks, jeans, pants, cargo pants and boots, walk around and call this underground network of tunnels their home, along with some androids in here.

Speaking of androids, I remember encountering a pair of particular androids in this place. Between the crowds of people walking by, I encounter a pair of android girls whose outfit does not fit in this society. Brightly colored in white, blue, yellow, pink, cheery red and cream yellow, they have blonde wigs with straight bangs, with sleek, shiny dresses with a wide skirt and shiny boots. Their hair is adorned with abstract hair pins of cubes, 2D planes and holographic fishes, while their wrists have bubble bracelets as well as blocky heels. Their identities can not be mistaken, as I can recognize that this is the style that is used by FEMM, a Japanese music group that is described as a pair of mannequins on a mission to liberate their sapient and sentient kind from a shadowy oppression of an unknown organization.

I believe that it is quite fitting in her, considering that this world is a cyberpunk-esque dystopia.

The singers (let us pretend that they are mannequins as they are always playing their character in their public appearances) look at a screen detailing of some sort of an advertisement, possibly about fish, fish products or beauty items. After staring at the screen out of boredom, they turn their backs and walk down in the passageway. I am very curious of their sudden appearance and quickly ran towards them.

It is easy to deceive that their walking would be slower, but I discover that not only are they much farther than I could expect, but I find an interesting anomaly that presents itself in this dream. The source is unknown, as it could either be in this particularly passageway or FEMM themselves, but the effect is clear; as I continue walking down, reality slowly distorts itself, in a way that any person native to this world is phased out of the area, although they are not aware of it. FEMM is unaffected by this anomaly, and I could hypothesis that this some sort of “shortcut” to another reality.

The walls around me shift, along with the ground that I am walking in. Gone are the patches of metal and machinery in the underground wall, which is mainly replaced by rusty beams of metal. Temperature quickly turns mildly cool, and there is a light fog in here. Soon, I can see the end in sight, and I try to follow by. I cannot see FEMM anywhere and by the time I am out of the place, they are nowhere in sight, as if they disappear from reality or existence.

Jogging out of a circular hole, I found myself in a 3D-based world, as evident by the low-res and quality texture of my surroundings. Regardless of quality, I can easily identify of where I could possibly be, in a foggy middle of nowhere with some light grass and sparse trees in this surrounding. The rusty metal beams behind my back are identical in texture and appearance, but is enough to be a little bit realistic. There is also a dirty pond with algae growing next to where I stand, as well as a dead tree in my right. The hole is in the side of a small mountainous range by the cliff side, where I just walk out from it.

The place has a mild fog, so visibility is a bit muddy. Judging by the bright surroundings, it seems that it is in daytime. However, FEMM is no longer in my sight right now, and I have to take time explore in this area to learn more from it.


	27. Suspicion Virus Program

_Setting: Earth, unnamed Head YoRHa mountain bunker_

_Time: 11945, possibly 14th Machine War_

* * *

* * *

Running as fast as her high heels are clicking on the concrete wall, 2B rushes in towards the main command center. 92 follows her suit, with his boots equally clicking on the ground.

The operation was a failure. All of the androids in battle are corrupted and killing each other. 2B and 9S could barely make it out alive of the field and have to detonate their black boxes together, right after 9S transfers their consciousness to the servers. Luckily, YoRHa allows them to boot their consciousness into another android body once they fail their mission or have to detonate their black boxes.

And now, they must report to Commander of the situation.

“2B.” 9S called on her, running as fast as his legs could be.

“We have to report back to Command.” 2B replies with her usual stern voice, concerned of the safety of the Command’s androids.

Both of them reach into another tunnel of the underground mountain base, where they eventually happen into the main console room. The area is spacious and large, with 9S and 2B separated from the lower floors by a floor that contains more desks that is being managed by Operator-type androids. Surrounding much of the wall is a large digital screen, which features three different segments of the screen; surveillance statuses as well as geographical data, a large digital globe with the emblem of YoRHa in the center where it is divided into hemispheres and has stills of images of battle from the surface, and a list of all deployed YoRHa androids and combatants. Worryingly, many of them are blank, a major hint for the two androids that casualties are heavy.

2B and 9S have no time to take the elevator to reach the lower floors. They both jump from the ledge of the railings and landed on their feet on the ground floor of the console room. Desks of hi-grade computers are arranged in front, where frantic Operators are typing to try get in touch of their assigned androids to no avail. Guards are also stationed side by side of a lone terminal, where Commander White is looking at the screen in shock, awe, confusion and puzzlement. Just as she turns her back, she notices 2B and 92 approaching to her.

“2B? 9S?” Commander says their name, surprised to see the previously deployed androids approaching to her. “What are you doing here?”

“The YoRHa units on the surface were infected by a virus.” 9S explains, once he stood on his ground while 2B stands next to him. “We had to detonate our black boxes in order to stop them.”

“A…virus?” Commander said, perplexed on the unusual report. “What are you talking about? The Dreamer did not report anything about a virus.”

“That’s because all communication with the Bunker has been severed.”

“And why did you leave the battlefield anyway? I didn’t order a retreat.”

“We’re telling you, YoRHa has gone berserk!” 2B speaks up, stepping in to help with 9S, to convince Commander of the sudden turn of events in the surface.

The leading android sighs and shakes her head. A virus? In the middle of the battlefield? They manage to get the grace of a Dreamer, a human who is a god. And yet, two androids told her that a virus attack them without the Dreamer even telling her? Something is wrong and she couldn’t tell of it…

But then…

Looking at the two androids before her, she grips her baton with her hand. “No. If anyone is acting infected here, it’s you.”

Both of the androids are shocked and surprised by the Commander’s sudden objective response. “Are you NUTS!?” 9S called out to her, shaken by this revelation.

Pointing her baton in front of them, her action also signals with the android guards to unsheathe their blades. “2B… 9S… You’re being detained under suspicion of virus contamination.”

This is it, both 2B and 9S are surrounded by the guards, their blades ready. 9S couldn’t deal with this and says, “Wait a minute!”

Just before Commander White issues another command to her guards, one of them begins to suffer a spasmic attack, groaning and crying in pain. It is followed by another one, and another one, and up until the rest of the guards are suffering from what is to be called a mass synchronous attack of their bodies from an unknown source, while Commander looks in fear and worry.

One of the android guards let out a deranged giggle, just as she turns her head up and the eyes of her mask turns red. “Eee hee hee! Bingoooo!”

The rest of the guards’ pains subsided, but their heads are turned upward, and their eyes emit an eerie red glow. It doesn’t even just limit to the guards even, as the Operators turn to look at the remaining uninfected androids, with their eyes open to reveal the same eerie red glow in them.

The Commander staggers in fear. 2B, 9S and White are surrounded by infected, hostile androids. Things couldn’t get even more serious than they could imagine. 92 could only mutter in slow but certain horror.

“They’re… infected!?”

A short frenzy of attacks happens. Commander could barely live with her breath as 2B pushes her aside to just hold on against a striking infected android with her hands. Commander quickly tries to run, but another infected android kicks her in the abdomen, sending her sprawling into the ground. However, this act saves her from being severed into half by another android, who tries to attack 9S as he successfully moves out of the way from her blade. While another android tries to strike her, 2B notices this and sends out a roundhouse kick, knocking the infected android down.

There is barely any chance to survive in the Bunker. Worried, 2B quickly kneels to the Commander while helping her to stand up. “Commander, we have to go.” 2B said, looking at her while she stands up to bring out her blade.

With 2B and 9S bringing out their weapons, the infected androids took notice of them, seeing them as obstacles in killing all of the uninfected androids in the way. Taking this, Commander White sidesteps and moves close to the terminal, to avoid being caught in a storm of blades and weapons of between 2B and 9S and her once-loyal-but-now-infected androids.

Unbeknownst to them all, a rebel Machine Lifeform, uninfected, opens a hidden hatch for the escape route of any uninfected survivors as his head pokes out, waiting for the coast to be clear and the escape to be smooth.

* * *

_Setting: Earth, unnamed ruined city battlefield_

_Time: 11945, possibly 14th Machine War_

* * *

* * *

DREAMER:

The battlefield that is mentioned by the androids is filled with broken buildings, forgotten machines and vegetation. Once part of a large city from the Old World, it stood as a testament that time is eternal and will forever remain, changing of what was once a symbol of humanity’s advancement to a relic of the past, just like the civilizations before it. This world’s current generations have no respect of these trinkets of the forgotten and lost, as it has been the center of a war that has go one for millennia.

What cause mankind’s fall, I do not know. Perhaps it is the arrival and death of a pan-dimensional monster, whose ashes scatter into the winds, infecting the mortals and ruining the world. Or maybe it is a dangerous rip in reality, a sign of mankind’s attempt to gain control over reality and failed and serves as a punishment for their hubris. For all it is known, this world is now populated entirely of strange cartoon character, machines lifeforms and androids, sometimes engaging in long, bloody wars with an occasional pax between these races that last for only a single or double digit before going into another war again.

I enter in this world as a person, under the role of an android named 1700G, a Gunner-type android employed by YoRHa. The battle rages on, and I remember that I have friends in this particular dream. Friends… or perhaps someone that I loved… lost in this combat. Whoever they are, I cannot recall any longer, and I push that feeling of loss aside as I scramble up a hill.

Everything is becoming mad. In a sudden turn of events, an estimate of 95% of all android and mechanical combatants were driven mad spontaneously. Dubbed as the Logic Virus, this viral attack targets their rational systems, and destroy or twist it until they will lash it all towards anyone uninfected in sight, before they suffer a violent death after several minutes, with a blissful death a rarity. The Logic Virus also evolves to infect non-android cartoon characters as well, driving mad with an instinct to kill.

I happen to be uninfected due to either sheer luck or uncertain circumstances, but I don’t know for certain. All I know is that there is a corrosive acid bubble gattler posted at the top of a ransacked and half-obliterated remains of a two-story building.

Situated by the hill, I push aside my field bag and hold on the gattler. It is slightly large and bulky, painted in a shiny black goat, and loaded with belts that contain corrosive acid. I aim it towards a running horde of infected cartoon creatures, who resemble cheerful children, and start firing round after round. Each time the gattler fires, high-speed corrosive acidic bubbles shot out from the muzzle, and anything that it hits, either biological or mechanical flesh, will have a burning sensation as it eats away the flesh, leaving behind muscles, bones or inner meat behind. Several rounds will kill them, as being bath in corrosive acid will slowly dissolve them into nothingness. The infected soldiers could not scream in pain or horror, as they stare listlessly into me, with the intention to crush my head with their bats, twist my arms with their hands and strangling me to death.

I cannot stay here like this for long. I have to flee, as a battle against them would be a suicide mission.


	28. The Beginning of the End

_Setting: Earth, unnamed ruined city mangroves_

_Time: 11945+ (Estimated: 11950 - 11970), possibly during or after 14th Machine War_

* * *

* * *

It has been so many years.

I have honestly lost count of them.

But I did remember something, something that we shouldn’t forget on that very day.

During the final stages of our assault against the enemy forces above ground, all YoRHa androids along with the Machine Lifeform and Cartoon combatants are infected with the Logic Virus, which evolves into a complete bloodbath. Thousands and thousands of lives were lost on both sides, and YoRHa suffers the worse. The Nutcracker Bunker is destroyed, killing all that are stuck in that place. 2B is dead, 9S went insane and 1700G is missing. Thankfully, Commander is safe, but we have lost virtually all of our Operator models and the overall android population is reduced to roughly a half of what it used to be.

The whole land is wrecked with corrupted androids, who will chase down any uninfected ones with bloodlust, laughing manically along the way. I have encountered my fair share of the freaks, who are all happen to be Civilian models that are chasing after me. Luckily, some of our YoRHa androids manage to create a newer model that will be useful against this new-found dilemma.

Known as Flier models, we are special androids that were given the ability to fly. It appears that the Maso residue left in this world is present, and we manage to utilize it to create a model that can fly similar to the All-Powerful Dreamer, using Maso as our fuel. I happen to be one of the first androids being born, 14F, precisely, and it is my job to do a survey in a nearby large muddy brackish marsh by the beach that is much farther from where I would be.

As usual, the freaks of mechanical nature are here, and I have to put up with the show of flying away. Taking my surveillance, there is nothing new to found here nor will there be any abnormal activities to be present. Technically, it has a large muddy pool with mangroves growing by the sides of the pool, where thick forests now grow in the place. Further is a set of city ruins, so I believe that this has to be a coastal town. Looks nice and would be a good vacation spot, if only the Logic Virus infected androids will just die. Time will tell if Commander is going to launch a cleaning operation to cull down the number of infected androids, since the longer they will remain here, the higher the chance of us dying here.


	29. Stylish

_Setting: Earth_

_Time: 21st century_

* * *

* * *

EVENT 1:

The clean air of the countryside is something that brings me good memories; especially to the memories of my mouth. I give a light sigh, as I decide to try my best to focus on my thoughts that is lingering on my head for now.

First, I am tagging along with a group of men and women, who are going to infiltrate in a private mansion that is built in the hills surrounded by fertile nature, which is claimed to be off-limits and inaccessible to convenient traveling, requiring to just walk through a semi-obscure track to reach to the place. How it manages to have access to electricity is a mystery, except maybe underground electrical wiring or being self-sustaining. Then, once we are here, we will be getting the plans, blueprints and information of from this mansion before storming in its front doors. Since there are no guards, this plan is going to handle without a hitch anyway, and there are more people involved in this plan, so there is strength in numbers.

And thus, the plan happens entirely as it is planned.

Well, almost.

Walking through the dirt road, the group follows on this particular trail to the mountains. Between surrounded by many coconut trees, tall grasses and many larger and jagged hills, it lives up to its requirement with walking to the mansion. Even then, going to the actual mansion itself requires going to another hill itself, as presented by either a slope or set of concrete stairs. Aside from this, the mansion is surrounded by various accessories and stuff, such as trimmed planted soft grass, a shed, a garage built on the base of the hill and a small radio tower, which is also fenced for safety.

We scavenge the area here before going to the mansion. So far, we got some notes, blueprints and miscellaneous letters that are of value to our objective. The next stuff that we have to do is to enter to the mansion, and it will either by walking the dirt slope or by the stairs.

I choose the former, since it gives me more time to reflect on my activity so far.

I was actually nervous in going to the mansion. Not because of the nature, but because it was actually owned by my eldest brother. To go there and take stuff that is his will be hard to digest, and I wouldn’t think that my brother will appreciate of what I have done. If he finds out that I am part of the group entering his property and taking stuff, who knows what his reaction will be if he knew that I was involved with this.

As we reach to the porch, I gulped nervously as we enter to our destination, with two of the people prying open the doors.

* * *

EVENT 2:

Trapped, underground, with only few weapons in our pockets.

Oh well, better than having empty pockets.

To summarize our situation and to make the long story short, we happen to be in an underground parking lot, where I tag along with another, completely unrelated group, and with a sudden appearances of Jennie and Jisoo, which I think is cool but in reality isn’t that much to think of. There is actually a much bigger threat and concern in this abandoned parking lot.

There are a group of humanoids that stalk the abandoned parking lot. Dubbed as “Grotesque Men,” these are humanoid abominations with enough body horror that wouldn’t be out of place to the Bloodborne universe. Although they are blind, they have heightened hearing senses, and would hear loud footsteps even from miles. Even so, they will walk around the place, using their heightened hearing senses to look for nearby prey. They are not fast, but also pack a hell of a punch since their claws are very sharp.

Us the group have to silently to move away from these Grotesque Men. The plan for us to get away from the Grotesque Men is to silently move to the exit and stay quietly in place when we can see them nearby. Because of their heightened hearing, they cannot hear us if we stood in our place and keeping quiet. Preferably, we hide behind rusted shells of what used to be cars, as we quietly hide by the shells to avoid the Grotesque Men.

This is particularly easy to do so, because they walk so slow.

Once we have excited the abandoned parking lot, there is going to be jeep out there, which is owned by the group. This is good news, as we are going to leave the place. We are meant to go there to find some supplies and stuff, but then, eh, there isn’t much in there except the Grotesque Men.


	30. Farm Slaughtering

_Setting: Earth_

_Time: 21st century_

* * *

* * *

In taking time to learn of how some people live, I decided to travel to a farmhouse built deep in the countryside.

Walking by the hilly landscape of the countryside, I continue to walk by the grass, while overlooking at a small brook. There are plenty of trees in here as well as tall grass and some nice wildflowers and bushes. The landscape feels a bit surreal to me, since it has some plant life that I know is from real life, but I couldn’t identify them much due to how limited the plant species in my hometown is.

Still, a trip to that farmhouse that I just saw isn’t going to hurt for a bit.

Treading by a land bridge that has tracks of dirt on it, which is a good sign that whoever owns the farmhouse also has some big wheels in their garage, I continue to walk down the road until I eventually reach the back gate of the farmhouse. For only maybe one or two-floor type of a house, it has concrete walls that are as high as fifteen to twenty feet, coupled with steel gates of equal height. I can see some trucks parked in the empty lot, as well as some basins and barrels scattered around. One of the basins is has suspiciously red-colored puddles around it, as well as it being filled with red liquid while there is a dead, naked chicken on it.

Oh well, guess this is where they kill and butcher their chickens and pigs, before shipping it to the nearest factory or store. Gotta say is that this farmhouse must have a lot of livestock in their place, which would be a sign that they are faring well in their livelihood.


End file.
